Not Naruto
by Ravemas
Summary: This is not a story about your favorite orange ninja or his allies or villains. This is an AU not one where a familiar character makes a different decision and changes the story. This is one where none of the characters you know ever existed. A story of new ninja and their adventures. A whole OC cast with the only similarities being clans land and the ever destructive tailed-beasts


**Not Naruto **

**Chapter 1: The 3 Rookie Genin of Squad 8**

It was a quiet day in Konaha as all of the new ninja academy graduates were receiving their ninja headbands. Many of the graduates were running to show their parents their headbands and were on their way to some kind of celebration to commemorate the event, but some of them weren't. One of these people was Aza Koin a thirteen year old kunoichi she had short dark red hair and was wearing a dark green shirt, dark gray pants and the standard ninja sandals. Like many other people in the village she had lost her family in the last tailed-beast attack and was now living on her own. She was always the tough girl in her class this caused people to avoid her and was the reason why she had no friends, but if you were to ask her she would say she didn't care and that she didn't need anyone but herself.

As she was heading into her home she paused at the door and noticed just how quite it was in her house, it was on days like these that she truly felt alone she held in her tears as she normally did in this kind of situations. She never knew why she would get like this she was only a few days old when the tailed-beast attacked and killed her parents it wasn't as though she really knew them and she just couldn't understand how you miss people you didn't know, but none the less she did and like she usually did on these nights she dreamt about the life she could have had if the beast had never attacked.

The next morning Aza walked to the academy so that she could find out who her teammates on her squad would be and also who her new sensei would be. As she entered the room she looked at the faces of her graduating class all who like her were waiting to see who they would be teamed with. She sat at the back of the classroom and watched as more and more people stated to walk in finally the chunin in charge of announcing the teams had walked in and was about to start.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your team assignment, now I would like to first congratulate all of you for passing the academy and becoming genin, now I think it's time we got started. First in squad 1 Falen Uchiha, Kou, and Youa Je your sensei will be Gale Io. Squad 2 May Hyuuga, Meg Sarutobi, and Mu Gou your sensei will be Damien Lor" said the chunin.

A few minutes had passed and the nameless chunin continued to announce squads.

"Squad 6 Shin Nara, Loki Yamanaka and Hoy Aburame your sensei is Uri Roker. Next squad 8 Kai Drail, Jon Mosa, and Aza Koin your sensei is Garchu Halk" said the chunin.

The chunin was still announcing squads but Aza was no longer paying attention she was now looking at her teammates. They were sitting together at a table in the middle of the classroom. The one on the right was talking while the one on the left just listened and must have found what he was saying enjoyable since he had a small smile on his face.

The one on the right was Jon Mosa also known as the class clown of the graduating class always making stupid comments at the strangest times and you almost never saw him without a smile on his face. He had tan skin spikey raven black hair and was wearing a black shirt with a turtle shell like design on it this was his clan symbol and brown shorts. He was a member of the Mosa clan a clan known for their amazing chakra control and was the child of the head of the medical ninja core, although Aza wasn't sure whether or not he had as much control over his chakra as his other clan members.

On the left was Kai Drail, he had long silver hair in a ponytail which was rare to see in someone his age he was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants and there was a katana strapped to his back and was probably the quietest person in their entire graduating class Aza couldn't ever remember a time when she actually ever heard him talk as a matter of fact she knew very little about Kai. The few things that she actually knew about him were that, one he had also lost his entire family in the tailed-beast attack almost fourteen years ago also. Two the only person that he ever actually associated with was Jon and finally that he always carried his katana around where ever he went.

"Okay that completes your squad assignments now you all have a little over an hour before your instructors come to meet you so I suggest you use this opportunity to get to know your fellow squad members" said the chunin as he walked out of the room.

Shortly after the genin started moving over to where their teammates were in order to get to know them as the chunin had suggested, Aza had noticed the rest of her squad moving toward her. They both sat down next to her at the back table they both had smiles on their faces as they sat down.

"Man can you believe that we are on the same squad "said Jon?

"Uh yeah it's crazy I bet you guys are happy to be on the same squad right" said Aza somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah it will be whole lot easier being in a squad with Kai since we know each other so well" said Jon while Kai was continuing to stay quite.

Aza couldn't help but feel like the odd girl out these two had been friends for years and were already use to being around each other a lot while this was the first time that she had ever said anything to either of them.

"So what do you think our sensei is going to be like" asked Jon?

Aza had snapped back into the conversation "Wait so neither of you guys know who this person is" asked Aza?

Jon just shook his head while Kai did something that Aza never expected him to do.

"Well considering that he is a jounin I am sure that he will be very skilled" said Kai with a very calm look on his face.

Aza was a bit in shock this being the first time she had ever heard his voice.

"Good point Kai, well I guess we'll know soon enough what kind of person he is when we meet him" said Jon with his grin still on his face.

Aza and Kai both just nodded their heads in agreement.

As time passed on jounin instructors came and picked up their squads as this went on there were less and less people in the room until squad 8 was the last ones in the room. It wasn't until another ten minutes had passed that the sliding door opened again this time the person entering the room was a man in his late twenties with short bright green hair and wearing a tan shirt underneath a ninja flak jacket and gray pants but the most noticeable thing about him was his eye patch covering his right eye. The man jumped on to the teacher's desk at the front of the room he then looked around the room and spotted the three genin still sitting in the back of the room.

"Well aren't you three one hell of a motley crew" said the man with the eye patch.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" yelled Aza!

"Oh don't take anything personally I'm just thinking out loud, but anyway I take it you three are squad 8 and that would make me your new teacher. My name is Garchu Halk but you can call me Halk-san if you prefer" said Halk-san.

The three genin just stared at the jounin who was now responsible for training them from this point on and just what kind of ninja he was.

"Okay normally the sensei would ask you things like what are your likes and dislikes and what your dreams may be but to be honest I'm not going to ask that just yet, mainly because I don't really care and secondly because there is no guarantee that you still be a genin this time tomorrow" said Halk.

All three of the genin were caught off guard by this statement and what it meant.

"What do you mean we might not still be genin Halk-san" asked Jon?

"Ah good question well you see passing the academy does not guarantee that you will be true ninjas that isn't decided until you take another test that I will be administering" said Halk

"Wait so even though we pass the academy we still have to prove that were qualified to be ninja" screamed Aza?

"Wow isn't this just a group of damn geniuses so many smart questions, and to answer your question yes and if you fail you will be sent back to the academy".

"But that isn't fair" yelled Aza and Jon together while Kai was just staring at the jounin!

"Not to sound cliché but whoever said life was fair now I expect you all at training area 4 at 7:00 AM for the test and I suggest that you all come fully prepared for anything or you might as well leave your headbands on the floor".

All of the genin looked at their headbands and remembered what they did to earn it and then they all gave their sensei looks that showed their resolves.

"Hmm at least they have some good eyes" thought Halk.

**To be continued**

The genin are ready for war!

**A/N: hey all you readers I hope you enjoyed the first installment of not Naruto and the new ninjas that will be taking the ninja world by storm. If you did like it please leave a comment and review my story and if you didn't like it still comment and I'll try to make it better until next time yall.**

**C YA!**


End file.
